


Out for Delivery

by dapperpepper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Is there football in the FF7-verse?, M/M, Zack has feelings, cloud is tired, there is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperpepper/pseuds/dapperpepper
Summary: In an unfortunate turn of events, Zack and Kunsel run out of beer. Good thing the commissary has employed the services of a cute delivery boy.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Out for Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet that I had to get out of my system. Thanks for reading!

"Hey, can you grab me another beer while you're over there?" Zack's voice carried over the commercial loudly advertising Shinra brand toilet paper.

"What am I, the maid?"

"I asked nicely."

Kunsel sighed and reached toward the back of the open fridge. "Alright, alright. Only for you."

" _Thank youuuu_ ," came the saccharine, singsong reply from the couch.

The tall Second Class SOLDIER paused when his outstretched hand met with air instead of another bottle. "... Looks like you're outta luck. I drank the last one."

"What?" Zack's head popped up over the back of the couch. "How could you do this to me, man?"

"You gave it to me, jackass."

It was Zack's turn to sigh loudly as he turned back around to face the television screen. "Didn't expect to run out of beer before the game even started."

Kunsel made his way back to the couch and took a seat at the opposite end, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Why don't you just order delivery from the commissary? Should be still open."

Zack ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "I really don't wanna make some poor bastard lug a case of beer up here just so I don't miss the kickoff."

"That's their job right?"

"I guess?" said Zack. "But it's my fault for running out in the first place. Then again, what's a football game if we can't get wasted? On the other hand—"

"Hi, yeah, we just need a delivery to the First Class floor, apartment 235, member ID 6183221—" Kunsel spoke into his cell phone.

Zack rolled his eyes and succumbed to defeat. Only Firsts were permitted to have items delivered from the commissary and Kunsel always enjoyed doing so when they hung out. An unfortunate side-effect was that Kunsel had his ID number memorized, but Zack wasn't too concerned as long as it wasn't used for anything weird. And that hadn't happened. Yet.

Within one minute the order was placed and Kunsel shoved his phone back into his pocket. "There. Mostly painless."

"See Kuns, this is why you're not a First. You'd hog all the beer," Zack pursed his lips and watched an alert pop up on his phone, indicating payment for the delivery. "Did you really need to add THREE bags of chips and salsa?"

"Chill out. I'll pay you back in just a sec."

With the deed already done, Zack and Kunsel turned their attention back to the game as it began. There was a knock on the door thirty minutes later and with a mutter of "I'll get it," Kunsel rose from the couch as Zack shoved half a chocolate bar into his mouth.

"There you are! After twenty minutes we thought you ran off with our bounty," said Kunsel upon opening the door, quirking an eyebrow as he recognized the lanky figure in front of him. He called, "Hey Zack, your poor bastard's here."

"Excuse me?" an irritated voice chimed from the doorway.

Curious, Zack stole a quick glance from his seat on the couch and nearly choked on the chocolate bar. He took a moment to compose himself and then walked to the door. 

At the threshold he was greeted by an unruly mop of blond hair and a familiar face, fair-skinned with big blue eyes. The delivery person appeared out of breath as he balanced a heavy case of beer with plastic grocery bags slung over his arms. He wore standard infantryman pants and boots but the jacket was tied around his waist in what Zack assumed was an attempt to keep cool.

"Cloud?!" Zack exclaimed, unable to mask his surprise.

Cloud startled at his name and looked up, a flush immediately dusting his cheeks. He grumbled, "Well, this is embarrassing."

Zack couldn't believe his luck — it had been weeks since he and Cloud were first introduced in the frigid mountains of Modeoheim. Their sudden kinship seemed comfortable and effortless and after the month Zack had, it was more than welcome. It had taken all of his strength to focus on the mission and not make small talk with Cloud, especially after discovering that they both hailed from similar humble backgrounds. 

However they both parted ways shortly after their assignment, as an infantryman and a First often performed different duties around Midgar. It was so busy at the base that they hadn't met outside of work or gone to dinner together like Zack had wanted.

Would Cloud even want that? Admittedly Zack didn't know _that_ many details about him, other than he was hellbent on becoming a First and his calm demeanor could quickly give way to a short fuse. And that he was gorgeous, of course.

"So they got you doing deliveries now?" Zack said as casually as he could manage, leaning against the doorframe. "Can't say I remember that part of training."

"Yeah, well," Cloud mumbled and readjusted the case of beer in his arms. "Guess the cooks finally got tired of my potato peeling skills. Or lack thereof."

Zack grinned a little. "Had to put some little shit in their place again, huh?"

"It's not a big deal. I'd rather do this than chop carrots for three hours anyway," Cloud shrugged. "At least I get to move around."

Zack nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say next which was a rarity. Normally he had the exact opposite problem and the uncharted territory made him panic a bit. Still, Zack tried to keep a cool exterior regardless of the way Cloud's hair stuck up in odd ways despite the sweat, the way it shone like spun gold under the hallway lights, the pink still clinging to his cheeks, the jacket tied around his narrow waist, the—

"So do you like, want this or...?" Cloud asked, arms losing circulation from the weight of the delivery. Being scrutinized under Zack's mako-bright gaze made him shift awkwardly.

Zack blinked. "Huh? O-Oh yeah! Sorry. Just park it right there."

Cloud cautiously took a few steps into the apartment and set the beer and grocery bags down, wincing as he heard his arms crack. He stretched them out in relief and asked, "How much alcohol did you have already? You seem kinda out of it. Maybe you should take it easy."

"Thanks, ma," Zack laughed. "It takes more than two bottles of cheap beer to get me buzzed, y'know. If anyone needs a lecture here it's Kunsel."

Kunsel, who had already made off with the bags of chips and salsa, flipped Zack the bird from the couch.

"Speaking of taking it easy," Zack continued. "You look like you just ran up ten flights of stairs."

"That's because I did run up ten flights of stairs," Cloud muttered, pushing his hair to the side.

"Is not using elevators part of your punishment?" asked Zack. "Seems kinda harsh."

Cloud sighed and directed his gaze elsewhere. "No, they... they make me sick sometimes. I can handle short trips but not long ones."

Zack instantly recalled memories of Cloud's motion sickness. He remembered running into the cadet a number of times throughout their mission, finding him crouched in secluded hallways after flights, trying to make the world stop spinning. Zack had insisted on staying by his side to make sure he recovered but Cloud always dismissed his concerns, assuring that it would pass quickly.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," Zack apologized. "I totally forgot."

"S'fine, it's not like I expected you to remember," Cloud shrugged again. "Besides, I figure they'll give me less deliveries if I take longer."

Zack laughed. "Not sure it works that way, buddy."

"Damn. Thought I was onto something," Cloud smiled a little.

Zack shook his head and bent at the waist to pick up the case of beer from the floor (he may have made a show of it, _may_ have taken it a little slower, _may_ have gripped the box tighter to accentuate his tanned biceps) and hauled it over to the fridge. He knelt onto the floor (slowly), made sure to bend over just so, and began to put the bottles away. His only regret was not being able to see Cloud's reaction, if there even was one. 

God he hoped there was. If only so he would look a little less desperate.

It did take longer than he expected for Cloud to say something. The infantryman cleared his throat before speaking. "Well... better head back I guess."

He turned to make his exit and Zack closed the fridge door, quickly standing. "Uh, right! Don't wanna keep those other deliveries waiting."

Cloud made a dismissive noise. "There are like five other guys doing deliveries. I'm sure they'll get done one way or another."

"Yeah, but are the other guys as cute as y—" Zack's brain finally caught up with his mouth and he managed to stop himself. He froze on the spot, finding no other word to safely transition to.

An awkward silence hung in the air as Cloud paused in the entryway with an eyebrow raised.

"— Yellow!" Zack blurted a little too loudly. "Like your hair! I bet none of the other guys have hair like yours!"

"What does my hair have to do with anything?" Cloud asked in confusion.

Zack swallowed before he attempted to save himself. "Uhh, it's great! It's all... spiky, and bright and... yeah."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Okaaay... thanks, I guess?"

"No problem, bud!" Zack shouted. He walked over to Cloud and patted his shoulder, probably a little too hard. "Good luck on your deliveries, yeah? Get that money!"

"But I'm not getting paid to—"

"See ya!"

Zack shoved Cloud out the door and slammed it shut before another word was uttered. He stared at the door in silence, the full weight of the conversation sinking deep into his stomach. The thought that he had narrowly avoided one situation but may have created another one was nauseating. Zack covered his face with his hands in an effort to hide his shame from the rest world.

"Smooth, Fair."

"Shut up, Kunsel." 

"Listen," Kunsel began through a mouthful of tortilla chips. "In all seriousness, don't worry about it. Just shoot him a text or something later and explain yourself."

"Explain _what_ exactly? That I love the way his hair looks in shitty lighting and just the sight of it turns me into a blabbering dumbass?"

"If you think that'll turn him on, yeah."

Zack groaned loudly and slumped to the floor. 

Kunsel peered at him over the back of the couch. "When you're done sleeping can you bring me a beer?"

One hour and many beers later, the game was nearing its end. Zack had found himself unable to thoroughly enjoy it despite his bet placed on the nearly-winning team. He stared at the mountain of bottles on the floor and sighed. He was feeling a decent buzz; the mako in his system all but prevented inebriation, but it had taken the edge off his nerves at least.

"What're you doing?" Kunsel glanced at him from the corner of his eye as Zack brandished his cell phone.

"Gonna call the commissary." Zack tried to appear nonchalant. 

"Why?"

" _Because_ , Kuns, I've gotta see him again. Cloud probably thinks I hate him. I've gotta apologize."

"So your idea of an apology is asking him to haul a huge case of beer up the stairs again?"

Zack glared at his phone screen. "Of course not! I don't want beer, just something small, like... gummy worms or whatever."

Kunsel shook his head, knowing nothing he said would deter Zack once he had set his mind to something. While Zack was without a doubt one of the kindest people he had ever known, he was also the most stubborn. His unshakable resolve could be both a blessing and a curse.

"Can you get me some trail mix then?"

"Fine," Zack grumbled and called the store.

Just ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Zack yelled, leaping over the back of the couch and dashing to the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed the tortilla chip crumbs from the front of his shirt. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Zack opened the door.

Sure enough there stood Cloud, brandishing two packs of gummy worms and a bag of trail mix, all the while looking a little perturbed and a lot less sweaty.

"You rang?" Cloud asked flatly.

"Ahh thank you _so much_ ," Zack tried to look as sincere as possible. "Gummy worm cravings are killer, what can you do?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Er..."

The situation was a little more awkward than Zack had anticipated. He'd have to fix it and fast.

He broke out his best puppy eyes — _no one_ could resist those. "Okay listen. I just wanted to apologize for the way I ended things last time. I just... Well, I really had to pee, right? Like, I drank _a lot_ of beer before you came here so I _really_ —"

"OKAY, okay, I got it, apology accepted. Here's your damn worms," Cloud threw the packages and Zack barely caught them all.

"Really? Thanks, man!" Zack breathed a sigh of relief. There was an awkward lull in conversation and he absolutely could not stand it. "So..."

Cloud shuffled his feet a little.

"So," Zack began again with confidence. "They gave you a pass to the First apartments? That's kinda cool. Cadets aren't usually allowed in this part of the building."

Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets and replied quietly, "Well, kind of. It's a keycard that works on every floor."

"Oh neat!" Zack opened a bag of sour gummy worms and shoved one into his mouth. "So like, you could just visit anyone you wanted? No hassle?"

"It's not like I get to keep it, it belongs to the commissary. I just use it while I'm in delivery hell," said Cloud.

Zack's heart sank a little. He kinda liked the idea of Cloud being able to visit whenever he wanted. "That sucks. We should make a copy of that card, Kunsel probably knows a guy."

" _What?_ " both Cloud and Kunsel cried in unison.

"Kidding, I'm kidding!" Zack held up his hands in defense before lobbing the bag of trail mix at the couch. "Lighten up a little, geez."

Cloud rolled his eyes but the action was betrayed by the small grin on his face. "I have to turn it in at the end of the night. It was nice having power while it lasted though, even if I did have to walk up all those stairs."

"I call that a good leg day!"

Cloud laughed. "You would."

Zack perked up at the sound of Cloud's laughter, which brightened his blue eyes despite how tired he obviously was. He chewed on another gummy for a moment before tilting the bag toward Cloud. "Worm?"

"Nah. The sour ones make my teeth hurt."

Zack nodded in understanding. "That sucks."

"Yeah."

There was another brief silence before cheering erupted from the television, accompanied by Kunsel jumping up from the couch and proclaiming victory.

"Time to crack open a cold one!" shouted Kunsel. He sauntered over to the fridge, took out a jar of salsa, popped the top off and pointed it in the boys' direction. "Cheers."

Zack scoffed. "Well how about that, looks like I'm a rich man. Now I can buy real salsa instead of the shitty Shinra brand."

"You had money on this game?" asked Cloud.

Zack winced. "Yeah... I got a little carried away. But who cares, I made triple what I put in."

"Wow. Pretty good," Cloud replied.

"Definitely," Zack ruffled his own hair a little. His throat went dry as he watched Cloud fidget, his long fingers entangled within themselves. "So, uhh..."

Cloud tilted his head a little, anticipating whatever story Zack was about to launch himself into.

"Now that I've got a little extra cash, it might be kinda nice to get some real food, y'know? Not that gummy worms and mystery potato mash aren't a pleasurable dining experience," said Zack.

"As someone who's had to make it, I wish it was still a mystery," Cloud shuddered.

Zack laughed and felt some of the tension release in his shoulders. Why couldn't he just spit it out? He was Zack Fair for god's sake! Never in his life had he had this much trouble asking someone out on a simple date. But Cloud was just... different somehow. He rubbed at his brow in an attempt to get himself together.

"Well... maybe I could save you from potato mash hell for one night too?" Zack asked quietly. Cloud's hands were fidgeting a mile a minute now and Zack gently took one of them in his own to still them. He watched Cloud carefully for any signs of discomfort but the cadet simply stood in place, his face unreadable. 

When Cloud didn't pull his hand away (or knock him out) Zack slowly ran a thumb over his knuckles, marveling at how elegant his hands were despite the average routine of an infantryman. And he knew just how hard Cloud worked; the calluses were there to prove it. He was tough and frequently underestimated due to his smaller stature. It was how he kept ending up in fights (and winning).

"What do you think?" Zack asked lightly. "Can I take you out?"

Again Cloud's face reddened, accenting the pale freckles adorning his cheekbones, and Zack relished a warmth of his own that spread all the way down to his toes.

"At least let me make it up to you for the whole delivery thing," he continued. "I know we didn't get much of a chance to hang out after that mission and... I kinda missed talking to you."

Cloud wasn't looking at him but their hands instead. A soft breath escaped his lips before he finally replied, nearly inaudible, "Me too."

"Yeah?" Zack's eyes lit up, not sure he heard Cloud's words correctly. He honestly hadn't expected Cloud to reciprocate his feelings; bolt out the door or throw more worms at his head, maybe.

Cloud nodded.

"Wow," Zack had great difficulty reining in the smile that split his face. "That's so great! I-I mean seriously, Cloud. I didn't think you'd really feel that way about a doofus like me."

"You're not a doofus," said Cloud, rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe you are. But I can live with it."

"Alright, I'll take it!" 

At the risk of embarrassing Cloud further, Zack pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles before letting the hand go. Cloud looked like he was at a complete loss with what to do with himself as he gnawed at his lower lip.

"Well," he said, finally looking Zack in the eye with a small smile. "Guess I'll be seeing you soon then?"

"I'll call you," said Zack.

"Okay," Cloud nodded and slowly backed out of the doorway and into the hall. He gave a little wave. "Bye Zack."

Zack returned the wave and stood at the entrance long after Cloud was gone to allow his brain to finally catch up with the rest of him. Eventually he shut the door and leaned against it for support, reliving the previous five minutes over and over again.

He needed to call Cloud— wait, Cloud just left. He couldn't call him yet. That would look desperate, right? No, he'd call him tomorrow. Tomorrow morning sounded good. Then he would have all night to plan.

"Hey Kunsel," Zack yelled across the room as he brought up a map of local restaurants on his phone. "You think they'd let me move apartments so Cloud doesn't have to walk up all those stairs?"

"Oh my God."


End file.
